


Move *OMAKE*

by RdmFavCpls



Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: My Birthday Countdown, Omake, Prompt: Move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ami might never see her friends again. Two part chapter taking off my My Birthday Countdown prompt: Move





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425641) by [RdmFavCpls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls). 



Title: Move *Omake*

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Summary: Ami might never see her friends again. Two part chapter taking off my My Birthday Countdown prompt: Move

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 1

“She moved?” Arata asked himself staring at the note. The teacher walked in and Arata carefully folded the note up and placed it back in the envelope.

Two years passed since Ami moved without telling any of them. It stung, after everything they’ve gone through, she didn’t tell them. However upon closer inspection of their individual notes, they realized each of them was different. Nokia, the air head that she is believed Ami was trying to tell Arata that she loved him, but that wasn’t important. Yuugo’s letter had the answer as to why Ami didn’t tell them that she was moving, because she was scared of their reactions, she didn’t have the courage to do it in person.

Arata couldn’t understand how Ami could do everything she did when saving their real world and the digital world and yet be scared about telling her friends that she was moving.

He kept her letter, keeping it in his pockets even when his outfit changed color, instead of a white coat with a full body blue suit, it was now a blue coat with a darker blue full body suit. He takes the letter out once a day to read it, at least.

Today was different, today he was mad at the letter, it lied. She lied. He has all of the time zones in Canada and it has been a week since she turned eighteen. She wasn’t here, she wasn’t back. He threw the letter on the floor, he sometimes did that it, but it changed today.

He forgot in his small rage mode, that he was in a classroom and not at home. He forgot that at any moment, someone could see him throw the letter, could pick it up and mock him with it, read it outloud to their buddies. So when he turned his body to get off of the chair he was sitting on - he needed that letter, it was his lifeline to keep going - he wasn’t expecting to see someone kneel down to get it.

Red hair was tied into a regular pony, the ends of it touching below her shoulder blades, pale skin contrasted strongly against the black shirt that had holes on the top of the shoulders (a fashion design Arata has zero idea for the reason behind it was). When she stood up, he could see a belt digivice wrapped loosely around her slim waist, the yellow color of it clashed against the black shirt and her black mid-thigh skirt.

She handed it back to him, her bright blue eyes stared at him, “Would it be okay if I sit here?”

“If you wish,” Arata said quickly grabbing the letter from her. “I won’t talk much.”

“That’s fine,” the female said as she sat down next to him. “I won’t be here much. My job takes me away sometimes.”

The teacher walked in, saw the way the students were sitting, and rearrange them to where there was two students per table. Five tables had two students making the class a total of ten students, a small class.

“Since this is a small class, we’ll get to know each other quite fast. The reason as to why I wanted two to a table is because the person you are sitting by, will be your class partner. I understand that some of you are excused from class due to jobs and situations. Your partner will be the one in which you will need to rely on to get the notes missed and the assignments so turn towards your partner and introduce yourself to them, explain if you do you have a job, when will be a good time to visit to drop the material off and where. Explain what you do, maybe you’ll find some common interests with each other. Take this opportunity to start building a new friendship,” the teacher said.

Arata looked at the female who looked back him, “I guess, I should start first?” she asked and Arata could hear some pain in her voice. 

“If you want, I mean, I can always introduce myself -”

A slight smile appeared on her face but it vanished as she shook her head. “That won’t be necessarily,” she said. “As I already know who you are, Arata.” His eyes narrowed at her and her eyes glanced at the letter that he still had in his hands. “I’m surprised you took such good care of the letter. Nokia’s was completely wrinkled and some of the words were smudged.”

“Ami?!”

“Ah, so you do remember who I am,” Ami said with a smile. “I was starting to get worried there.”

“You’re back!”

Ami smiled more with a nod. “Officially back and I am so looking forward to getting out of black.”

“You look amazing, different but amazing,” Arata said.

“I have the right to kick you now, the only thing that’s different is my hair length and style. I do not look that different,” Ami said with a frown.

Arata laughed, “Your skin is paler than before and you are wearing all black minus the belt. You don’t act the same either.”

“I’m still me. My true personality has been buried for two years just to make my mother mad,” Ami said. “It might take a while for the old Ami to reveal herself again.”

“Welcome back.”

“I’m glad to be back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second omake of my prompt move.

Title: Move *Omake*

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Summary: Ami might never see her friends again. Two part chapter taking off my My Birthday Countdown prompt: Move

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 2

Arata was walking to a lounge the school had, it was connected to the library so he had to go there before he went to the library. It’s been two years since Ami moved and he was always checking his digivice for a message, a sign that she was coming back. He heard footsteps coming closer at a fast paced but he paid it no mind. A lot of the college students were running from paint A to point B. He’s done it a couple of times.

He did turn his head to look at whoever it was because they started walking with him. He saw red hair tied into a regular ponytail, a lady who was panting, a black shirt that had holes exposing the shoulders, a yellow digivice belt was tied around her slim waist where it led to a black skirt that stopped around her mid-thighs, black ballet style shoes covered her feet were black socks were at.

“I’m...so...out...of...shape,” she said in between pants. She looked at up with blue eyes, “Hi!”

“Hello?” Arata questioned. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, do you know of any good hiding spots?” she asked. “I really could use a break from running away. My legs are feeling like jello!”

“Depends on what exactly you are running away from?”

“Arata!” a new voice yelled belonging to Ryota, a friend he met through Nokia. “Grab her! Don’t let her escape!”

“Shoot,” the female said as she started to run but Arata grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Let me go! I thought you was a friend!”

Arata raised an eyebrow and went to question it but Ryota arrived and took the female away from him. Arata was still waiting for an explanation.

Ryota had turned the lady to where she was facing him and proceeded to hug her tightly before he spun her around in a tight bear hug. “My dear adventours Ami! It is so good to see you alive and well!” Ryota then leaned over the girl giving her a tighter hug. “How were your adventurous in Canada? Did you meet any moose? Please tell me you me some moose!”

“I can’t breath,” the female said. “Ribcage is penetrating my lungs. Release me at once!”

Ryota released her only to stare at her, “I knew it. You-you didn’t meet any moose? I gave you one task and that was to meet at least one moose for me! I am very disappointed in you Amiella Sakura the Third Aiba. OW!”

Ryota fell to his knees clutching his stomach, Arata just stared completely clueless expect that he now knew that the female was Ami who looked mad. “What did I say about my full name, Ryota? I don’t have one, Ami Aiba works perfectly well.” She turned towards Arata. “You heard nothing!”

Arata raised his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, I was too busy spacing out.”

Ami smiled, “Good, however I’m still mad at you! You didn’t recognize me.”

Arata grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from Ryota who was slowly getting up. “I wasn’t expecting you to wear all black plus not send us a message.”

“I figured a surprise would be best,” Ami said.

“Still want the hiding spot?”

“Yes, please.”

“Than follow me, it’s that not that far away but we can lose Ryota if we run.”

“Lead the way, please.”

Ami and Arata were sitting in a small and dark path that was between two buildings. Ami was rubbing her tired legs that gave out on her once Arata said they were there. 

“So, Amella Sakura the -” Arata started to say but grimace when he felt a sharp elbow to his side. “Ow.”

“Shut up, shut up. I’m getting that changed tomorrow. Not dealing with another year of that name that my blasted father gave me when he was high and mom was still recovering from labor,” Ami said glaring at him. “It’s just going to be Ami Aiba.”

Arata chuckled, “Welcome home.”

“Thank you,” Ami said with a smile.

“Ami!” Ryota yelled.

“Stay quiet and he won’t find us,” Arata whispered into her ear. They watched Ryota ran past them looking everywhere for them. 

Ami was never more happy to be back home in Japan than what she was is now.


End file.
